


Kissing against the wall

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Series: MarAce kissing [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheesy, Dry Humping, M/M, Making Out, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: Short little drabble i did today because I'm bored and not really inspired to do anything else.Also a mini continuation of the kissing in the dark fic i did.





	Kissing against the wall

There's a taste that lingers in Aces breath when Marco kisses him. He can't really pinpoint it, doesn't really care for it, but the taste is so familiar that he can't help but think about it. 

Like right now for example. 

Even with his hands raking down Aces underside, grabbing his soft supple ass. He squeezes his cheeks, massaging them roughly and drinking Aces moan like the tastiest wine. That undertone of whatever Ace had eaten earlier still persists however so Marco mumbles into the kiss, asking what exactly it is he is tasting.

"Ace." It sounds distorted with the lip smacking but Ace hears him and hums in reply, too busy let his own hands wander up and down Marcos muscled arms. 

"What did you eat?" Marco says into the open mouthed kiss, his teeth clashing with Aces' as he replies with a cheeky sounding "pineapples." Marco snorts and pulls away. 

"Seriously?" Ace just nods and pulls Marco back, delving his tongue into Marcos' hot mouth and moaning as Marco gives him a playful smack on the ass.

They stay like this, battling for dominance with their tongues until Ace wraps a leg around the blondes' waist and pushes his clothed erection against his own. Marco stumbles with his ministrations and loses, Ace hums happily and takes over the kiss. 

"Cheater" Marco groans out. 

Ace laughs, then gets cut off when Marco lifts his other leg and wraps that around his wasit as well. He hoists Ace up and drives him into the nearest wall with a force that makes him gasp. Marco doesn't go in for a kiss then, instead he focuses his attention on Ace nape. 

"M-marco!" Ace shouts out when he feels that wet appendage suckle on his vain, it doesn't help when Marco is grounding his hips aginst him. Practically dry humping him against the wall. 

There's goosebumps trailing wherever Marco leaves little kisses. His neck, chest, arms and abdomen. Little moans of encouragement that makes Marco drunk on power, he knows he has full control because Ace is too needy to prolong it. He knows exactly where to touch him, which spots will make him wither, whine, beg, moan, and wail. He's touched Ace everywhere so many times that it's second nature, but fuck, he still can't enough of him. 

Marco pulls away from Ace and stares appreciatively at his work. There's hickeys littered across Aces' flushed chest, his collarbones, neck and shoulders. It's not like Marco to leave claim on someone so free, yet he couldn't bring himself to hold back when Ace was so fucking perfect.

"Marco." Ace breathes out, his voice is raspy in a delicious way that makes Marco look up. What a sight it was. 

"Ace, baby." He says, his hands coming up to cradle Aces' face. His freckled cheeks are a deep crimson, his full lips pink and swollen, eyes low from heavy lust, hair plastered to his face from sweat. Marco swears to whatever God was listening that he'd show this man, the love of his life, nothing but pure pleasure and adoration. 

"You look so fucking gorgeous." 

Ace bites his lip and blushes a million more shades of red from the compliment and it's so cute that Marco snorts out a laugh. 

"God, after 3 years of being together you're still so cheesy." The ravenette says. 

Marco just smiles and pushes his whole body agaisnt Ace. "You still love it." There's a sigh of content and then words that never cease to make Marcos' stomach burst with butterflies. "I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about making a stripper/hooker!Ace x businessman!Marco fic but I can't find it in me to write. I wanted it to be like pretty woman but I've never watched that movie lol. Let me know what you think about the idea or if you're willing to write it for me because god i need that sweet mess in my life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
